Bowser Junior and Friends Stay Behind
Bowser Junior and friends stay behind is a fanon SML video released on December 18 2017. Plot Bowser Junior, Joseph, Cody, Toad, Jeffy, Tanner, Patrick, and Link were all being disruptive in class. They were shouting, throwing paper planes, looking up unrelated stuff such as Nazi symbols, singing songs together such as in the tree part of the tree and so Jackie Chu got really mad and was just about to give them all a detention but it was 2:40 PM (home time) so Jackie Chu decided to let everyone go home except the 8 boys that were making trouble. He said they had to stay behind for some time. Bowser Junior asked why and Jackie Chu replied by calling him dumb and explaining why. Jeffy then swore at the teacher and Jackie Chu told him if that keeps up he'll stay back for longer. He set out their technology work (they had to work on their Pizza Box Arts) Bowser Junior's was called Pizza Killaz, Joseph's was called Sexy Pizza, Cody's was called Cody's Pizza Place, Toad's was called The Pizza Pub, Jeffy's was called, F**ked up School (because he hates school), Tanner's was completely blank, Patrick's was called Crazy Pizza, and Link's was called The Legend of Pizza. After doing some work when Jackie Chu wasn't looking, Bowser Jr. went on his computer to look up cheats to beating Super Mario Oddysey and Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga X Bowser's Minions and Jeffy then started talking to Junior, Joseph, and Tanner. Joseph then chatted with a few students too and got out his computer to play, Terraria, Mr. Jump, World of Warcraft, Team Fortress, The Impossible Quiz (quiet version), and Geometry Dash while the rest of the students carried on with their work. At 3:50 PM, Jackie Chu said alright class, most of you did well so I will be calling the names of those who can leave. They were Cody (obviously), Toad, Patrick, and Link. Bowser Jr. followed them too but Jackie Chu called him back saying "Hey Junior where do you think you're going?" and he said "Uh home." Jackie Chu then said "I didn't call your name so sit back down." Bowser Jr. then said "But I..." and Jackie Chu was like "NOW! Dumb Sh*t." Then Bowser Jr. was like "Okay" Jackie Chu then explained why they had to stay behind He said to Joseph and Jeffy "You two dumb sh*ts were talking throughout the whole class being a real distraction and also Joseph you were playing games I could see you and Junior, don't act like I couldn't see you dumb sh*t, you were looking up video game cheats and Tanner you dumb, you dumb you didn't even do any of the work." Bowser Jr. then got out his black iPhone 4S and his gold iPhone 6 to do whatever but Jackie Chu caught him and took them both off him and told him he'll get them back at the end of the day. Jeffy then tried to rise up a conversation with Tanner but Jackie Chu then said to him "HEY! One more word out of you Jeffy and you're going straight to the principal's office you dumb sh*t." After this, I can assure you Jeffy didn't say another word during class. They continued on their pizza box arts except for Tanner who scribbled on his paper all over. At 5:00 PM, Jackie Chu let everyone go home. He then called Junior back so he could reclaim his phones and told him his pizza logos looks excellent and that putting the distractions aside, he will give him a gold star. Bowser Jr. then leaves the classroom and the episode ends. Characters *Bowser Jr. *Joseph *Jeffy *Tanner *Cody *Toad *Patrick *Link *Jackie Chu *Bully Bill (cameo) *Jackie Twu (cameo) *Emily (cameo) *Toadette (cameo) *Boom Boom (cameo) *Dry Bowser Jr. (cameo) *Samantha (cameo) *Bowser (mentioned) *Mario (mentioned) *Rosalina (mentioned) *Atso (cameo) *Logan Thirtyacre (Puppet) (cameo) *Baby Mario (cameo) *Baby Luigi (cameo) *Chris the Cucumber (cameo) *Zelda (cameo) *Tony The Tiger (cameo) *Paul the Lonely Goomba (cameo) *Chef Pee Pee (mentioned) *Principal Steinbeck (mentioned) Transcript * Bowser Junior and friends stay behind/Transcript Category:SML Movies Category:Season 9 Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Joseph Episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Tanner Episodes Category:Cody Episodes Category:Toad Episodes Category:Patrick Episodes Category:Link Episodes Category:Jackie Chu Episodes Category:Bully Bill Episodes Category:Jackie Twu Episodes Category:Emily Episodes Category:Toadette Episodes Category:Boom Boom Episodes Category:Dry Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Samantha Episodes Category:Atso Episodes Category:Logan Thirtyacre (Puppet) Episodes Category:Baby Mario Episodes Category:Baby Luigi Episodes Category:Chris the Cucumber Episodes Category:Zelda Episodes Category:Paul Episodes Category:Videos made in 2017 Category:Tony the Tiger Episodes